Avenger
Avenger Prime Requisite: CON, CHA Requirements: WIS 9, CON 9, CHA 9 Hit Die: d6 Maximum Level: 14 excerpt from The Mithran Crusader States, by Bardas of Lunaceaum: "Avengers first arose as human advisors and champions during the Crusades in Old Jomaar. Dark twins of the Mithran Crusaders, the men that became known as Avengers rallied and led the shattered remnants of the orcish and goblin nations, forging them into disciplined irregulars and raiders. They would only commit their forces into pitched battle when they had calculated that odds were in their favor. When the champions of each side met on the field of battle, each champion's powers were warded by the other's divine protections--it was then that the matter was decided by force of arms, almost always in a very final way. Although Old Jomaar fell to the Mithrans in the end, the tribes managed to maintain some cohesion and forced their way into the mountains to the north. It is said that the tribal nations there still are advised, if not outright ruled, by the descendants of the original Avengers." Weapons and Armor: '''Avengers are trained and skilled in front-line combat. They can wear any armor and use shields. Avengers are proficient in all melee weapons, but no ranged weapons - they are expected to meet the enemy face-to-face and leave ranged attacks to their allies and mercenaries. All melee fighting styles - weapon and shield, weapon in each hand, and two-handed - are available to them. '''Class Features: * 1st Level: Cleave '''- one attempt per round per level. * '''1st Level: Unbound - The avenger is immune to all magical command and hold effects. * 2nd Level: Call Upon Deific Patron to Cast Divine Spells '''- see divine spell progression table and divine spell list below. * '''2nd Level: Command Undead - '''The avenger can '''command undead as a chaotic cleric of half his level (rounded down). * 2nd Level: Secrets of the Dark Arts - '''When the avenger casts spells that require a saving throw versus Death, the spell effects are calculated as if he were two class levels higher than his actual level of experience, and are resisted with a -2 penalty on the saving throw. * '''4th Level: Inspire Dread - '''The avenger can harm the morale of his foes by inspiring dread. Inspiring dread requires a few moments of oration (one round), and gives the character’s enemies within a 50' radius a -1 penalty to attack throws, damage rolls, morale rolls, and saving throws against magical fear. The penalty lasts for 10 minutes (1 turn). The avenger can only attempt to inspire dread in any given character once per day per class level. Opponents may save versus Spells to resist the effect. * '''5th Level: Dread Charisma '- '''Any henchmen and mercenaries hired by the avenger gain a +1 bonus to their morale score whenever he personally leads them. * '''6th Level:' Conduct Magical Research, Brew Potions '''and Scribe Scrolls''' * 9th Level: Unholy Fanaticism - '''Any hirelings of the same religion as the avenger gain a +1 bonus to their morale score whenever he is present. * '''9th Level: Fortress (as Fighter's stronghold) * 14th Level: Craft Permanent Divine Magic Items Avenger Level Progression Avenger Divine Spells Avenger Spell List 1st Level: Cause Fear, Cure Light Wounds, Darkness, Faerie Fire, Protection From Good 2nd Level: Bane, Choking Grip, Righteous Wrath, Spiritual Weapon, Swift Sword 3rd Level: Continual Darkness, Invulnerability to Good, Prayer, Protection from Normal Missiles, Striking 4th Level: Animate Dead, Cure Serious Wounds, Dispel Magic, Poison, Protection from Good (Sustained) 5th Level: Fear, Finger of Death, Protection from Normal Weapons, Restore Life & Limb, Sword of Fire Avenger Saving Throws Avenger Class Proficiencies (select one at 1st, 3rd, 6th, 9th, and 12th levels) Ambushing, Apostasy, Battle Magic, Black Lore of Zahar, Blind Fighting, Combat Reflexes, Combat Trickery (force back, incapacitate, overrun, sunder), Command, Diplomacy, Divine Blessing, Divine Health, Endurance, Fighting Style, Healing, Kin-Slaying, Laying on Hands, Leadership, Manual of Arms, Military Strategy, Mystic Aura, Riding, Running, Theology, Unflappable Casting, Weapon Focus Category:Classes Category:Human Classes Category:Warrior Classes Category:Divine Classes